Ghost Zone Middle School
by DPWATCHER13
Summary: Welcome to the Ghost Zone Middle School! Here you will meet our fabulous staff of Danny Phantom characters, our school lunches are just wonderful (thanks to the Lunch Lady) and out ghostly students have ghostly spirit. Join Emily Mac and her two best friends on there journey to make it through middle school.
1. Late again?

/N: Hi y'all . Its me again. For this story I will be accompanied by our fab Techno geek, TUCKER!

Tucker: Hi

Me: Now let's get started.

Tucker: To me getting it on with the ladies

Me: ...

* * *

It was a normal morning for me. Get up, fall back asleep, get yelled at to wake up again. Yeah I'm used to that, but this morning I just could not wake up. I had a fantabulus dream about my birthday. Me and my friends were just having so much fun. I just wanted to sleep longer. But noooo, Mother said I must be up for school. "Emily get up you have to go in half an hour!" "Emily you need to get your stuff together!" "Emily stop eating all the cupcakes!" Ugh I wish she would stop sometimes. I still love her tho but she can be a bit annoying. Then you got my sister. OMG, She whines all the time to get what she wants. "MOM I WANT TO GO PLAY WITH KIAN!" "MOM I WANT TO WATCH TV!" "MOM I WANT TO GO BUG MR. JOHNNY!" Non stop every day.

Oh where are my manners, my names Emily Mac. But please call me Em or Emmy. So let's see, I have dark silver hair that goes past my shoulders and dark green eyes, I live in the ghost zone with my mom and little sister, I am turning thirteen in about a month and I love music and drawing. I go to G.Z.M.S, I have an ice core and one of my friends names is Shelly Crone. Well that's what you should know about me. Now if you excuse me, I must get ready for school.

"Emily, you need to get flying." My mom said floating in front of my door frame. I sat up and looked at her turning my laptop off and placing it in its case.

"I know just let me get dressed at least." I said dusting off my pj. My mom gave me a look then turned to leave.

"Fine just have something to eat before you leave." She said and left to probably deal with my sister. That girl can blast a good blast. She has left many holes in her bedroom wall from just trying to wake her up. Anyway I shut my door and opened my closet. Took a quick look and found a black,Gray and purple sweater and a pair of black sweat pants. I quickly put them on then ran to my dresser and found a pair of rainbow socks and sat on my bed to put them on. Once that was done I grabbed my backpack and shoved my binder, pencil case and drawing folder in, grabbed my mp3 and phased downstairs.

"Took you long enough." My little sister Lindsey said. I sent her a look, the same look my mom gave me and spoke.

"At least I'm dressed and packed ready to leave." I sent back at the 8 year old in princess pajamas. She glares at me and I smile. I grab my house key and a piece of toast and try to fly out the door but the back on my backpack gets pulled back making my fly into the wall. I rub my head and look up at my mother with an annoyed look.

"You forgot your lunch." She smiled as I snatched the bag and shoved that into my backpack "Also i wont be... I didnt catch that last past cuz i just wanted to go. I flew swiftly through the green and purple Ghost Zone watching my light green house fade away as i make my way to school. I passed many places I knew. I passed Lindsey's school Central Ghost Elementary. I passed the far frozen where frost bite lives. He works at the school in the GPA department. And I passed clockworks Lair. He's really nice, a good friend of my mom's and he showed me that I had telekinesis. He's like an uncle to me. A very 'ancient' uncle.

Then I make it to school about 15 minuets later. I land in front of the two story light grey and dark purple school and see Shelly and Josh landing by the front doors as well. I run over to them and yell,  
SHELLY! JOSH!

They turned around and Shelly flew towards me.  
EMMY!

She gave me a hug and smiles. She has black hair and is always tied in a ponytail. She has red eyes eyes and she was about a foot taller than me. Then Josh finally made his way over. "Hey slow poke." I joke poking him. He laughs and pokes me back. "Hey speedy can you slow down for once?" He said. He has Dark green hair and red eyes as well. He was about my height but just a little bit taller."Dude I missed you so much!" She said as we walked in the school had two floors, a gym, 51 classrooms and a courtyard. We made our way to the office to pick up our term € course sheets. the secretary Mrs. Dora was a kind young ghost woman in a light blue dress and blond hair. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello kids, here for your term € sheets im guessing." She said in a calm voice. Shelly smiled and nodded. "Yes we are." The secretary bent down and opened a brown filing cabinet. She flipped through a bunch of them then stopped and pulled out two pieces of green paper. She handed one to both of us.

"Shelly Crone, Josh Pates and Emily Mac." We turned around and walked down the hall. The school started filling up with kids about five minuets we made our way upstairs the bell rang. Me, Josh and Shelly looked at each other and bolted up the stairs, down the hall up to our lockers which were not far apart from each other. JOSH 376 SHELLY 369 ME 372

"Today we start term €." She said searching for her books. I grabbed my stuff and shut my locker. "I WILL NOT BE LATE FOR MATH, SEE YA!" Josh yelled zooming from down the hall. "Yeah, some new teachers, different courses, its gonna be fun." I said leaning up against the wall waiting for Shelly. She finally found what she wanted and shut her locker. We dashed down the hallway not wanting to be late.

"What class do you have first Em?" Shelly asked me as we were flying down the hall. I grabbed the sheet of paper from my pocket and scanned it over.

"I have math, same as Josh in room 221, what about you?" I asked turning to look at her seeing that she was already reading her sheet. "I have Technology with Mr. Foley, in room 152, which is on the FIRST FLOOR!" She yelled turning around and flying in the opposite direction. I shook my head and laughed, then the second bell rang and i zoomed down the hall and into my math class. I ran in and sat down in my seat 2nd row 3rd seat. The teacher was writing stuff on the board so i hope he didn't hear me. He sighed and stopped writing.

"Late again Miss. Mac?"

* * *

A/N: There, i know its not much but its a start, and who is the teacher?

Tucker: Mr. Foley, suits me

Me: Well that is your last name

Tucker: Mr. Foley,Mr. Foley,Mr. Foley

Me: Uh Tucker?

Tucker; ITS MR. FOLEY!

Me: Okay Mr. Foley

Mr. Foley: Thankyou


	2. Math and Gym

A/N: I'm back with Tuck... I mean Mr. Foley.

Mr. Foley: Thank you Miss. MacPherson.

Me: Don't call me by that.

Mr. Foley: Backtalk, DETENTION!

Me: WHAT? You can't do that?

Mr. Foley: Wanna make it longer

Me: No

* * *

"Late again Miss. Mac?" He said. He turned around and looked at me, just like Josh the rest of the class. I slid down in my chair a bit and sighed.

"Sorry Mr. Phantom." I said. He had snow white hair, a very small beard and glowing green eyes, he wore a black jumpsuit with a white tie,gloves and boots. just laughed and i looked up at him with a surprised look. He put a hand on my desk

"Oh, i'm not mad at you Em, you just have been late about 5 times this week, just try not to be late anymore and we won't have a problem." He said, We all knew HE used to be late when he was 14. He walked back up to the board and started his math lesson. What most of us thought was weird was that Mr. Phantom hated math when he was in school but he wanted to be a teacher? Strange. Anyway he was showing us what he wrote on the board.

"Okay for this term we are going to cover fractions for a bit, then improper and mixed fraction blah blah blah blah blah blah we will have a big test on those blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah study hard blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and who is talking Weapon Building?" Half of the class and I rose are hands. Mr. Phantom smiled evilly. He grabbed the board marker and wrote in big bold letters.

**FROOTLOOP VAMPIRE**

We all stared up at the board like 'WHAT' at the word. Frootloop? We all turned to Mr. Phantom. And he looked back at us. "For your homework, every time you see Mr. Plasmius make sure to call him a Vampire or a Frootloop." We all just smiled and wrote it down. The class clown Seth Yall , raised his hand in the air and was shaking it like crazy until Mr. Phantom answered.

"Yes Seth?" He said. Sean put on a pair on nerdy glasses and stood up. "Mr. Phantom, if we go beyond your requirements and call him both a Vampire and a frootloop, would that be extra credit?" We all laughed a bit and so did Mr. Phantom. "We will see about that, now sit down Seth?" He said. Then he turned around to the board and wrote down 10/40 and 1/4. "Can anyone tell me what makes these two numbers equal?" About 7 or 8 including Josh, people raised there hands and out of those ghosts he had to pick the teachers pet.

Cameron Bolivar. He acts super sweet, smart and kind when the teachers are around but other than that, he just flirts/breaks hearts with every girl he meets. Really ticks me off. "10/40 is a quarter of 1/4 making it equal." He said all smarty like. "Good Cameron, now that was an Equal Fraction. Seeing that class is almost over your second piece of homework is to finish this sheet by next class." He said handing out a homework sheet full of composing fractions and reducing them. Great more math to suck at.

Then the bell rang. I quickly shoved the paper into my folder and ran out of the class to my Block 2; Gym! With Mr. Skulker. Okay, He think that calling me Mac and Cheese is clever, well its NOT! Its annoying. Now where were we, oh yes i was running/ flying down the hall and stairs to get to the change rooms. I got in just before the second bell went. YAY I was not late for once. I did my locker combo and grabbed my running shoes and gym strip which was a black tank top with grey shorts. I saw Shelly run in a couple seconds later. She did her combo and got her gym strip on as well. She wore a red tee shirt with red shorts and red shoes. The teacher gave her the nickname Cherry Jelly. Not even clever. We both left the change room and made it into the gym. We met up with Josh over by the bench.

"So what do you think tiny tim has for us today?" I ask both of them. They shrug. We look around the gym at all the clicks, You have the Jocks, the Cheerleaders, the Preps, The Nerds, The artists and you have us. The Geek Trio. We all used to belong in a click but... there were... problems. Take Josh, he used to be in with the Jocks, then he became friends with me and Shelly and the Jocks did not like that because 'only Jocks were suppose to date and be friends with Cheerleaders' Then you have Shelly and i'm not exactly sure what happened there? That leaves me. I used to be an artist till a new ghost girl came in and not only got me kicked out, she made the Artists, Nerds and Jocks hate all of us. Little...Fudge. Just then Mr. Skulker started talking.

"Listen up whelps, today is our fitness fly/run now line up as the stronger in the front and the weaker in the back... and GO!" He yelled blowing his whistle. The front which was made up of about all Jocks started running. Then the Gamer's not far behind, The Cheerleader and Prep girls were chatting and giggling as they walked, but Mr. Skulker saw this and was not happy. He pointed one of his ecto guns not at the chatty girls, but at there feet. They screamed and started running like crazy. They passed the Nerds,us and the Artists. Mr. Skulker looked past the nerds and at us.

"PACES, CHERRY JELLO, MAC AND CHEESE, PICK UP THE PASTE!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't he yell at the Nerd's first?" Shelly asked. "He gave up on the nerds a while ago since they never get stronger." Josh answered. We ran a little faster just to past the Artists.

"Look who's still up and running." There leader who shall not be named but for now we shall call her Jerky. Jerky started laughing and so did her poesy. We just glared at them and ran a little faster. Then Mr. Skulker yelled "Switch!" and we all switched from running to flying. My ghost tail was a light grey; same as my shorts, Shelly's was red, of course and Josh's was black. I was better at flying than running so this would be easier.

* * *

10 minuets later

* * *

"Alright whelps that was good, now hit the change rooms and get out of here.'' He said. We all went to the change rooms and changed back, we got out of there about 5 minuets early because the girls need to re-do there make up and stuff. We see Josh over by the fountain.

"So what classes do we have together guys?" Shelly asked. We all grabbed our sheets and looked it over.

* * *

_1: MATH; MR. PHANTOM, DANIEL _

_2: GYM; MR. SKULKER _

_3: MUSIC; MRS. SKULKER,EMBER _

_BREAK_

_4: GPA; MR. FROSTBITE  
_

_5: WEAPON BUILDING; MR. PLASMIUS,VLADIMIR _

_LUNCH_

_6: ESPERANTO; ,TUCKER_

_7:__ART; MRS. PHANTOM,SAMANTHA_

___HOMEROOM: MR. PHANTOM,DANIEL_

___EMILY MAC_

* * *

"That's my schedule, lets see your guy's" I said. They both handed me their's

* * *

_1: TECHNOLOGY; MR. FOLEY,TUCKER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1: MATH; MR. PHANTOM,DANIEL_

_2: GYM; MR. SKULKER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2: GYM; MR. SKULKER_

_3: MUSIC; MRS. SKULKER,EMBER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3: MUSIC; MRS SKULKER,EMBER_

_BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK_

_4:DFY;MISS. GREY,VALERIE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4:DFY; MISS. GREY,VALERIE_

_5: WEAPON BUILDING; MR. PLASMIUS, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5: ART; MRS. PHANTOM,SAMANTHA_

_LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LUNCH_

_6: SCIENCE; MR. PHANTOM,DANIEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6: ESPERANTO; MR. FOLEY,TUCKER_

_7: ART; MRS. PHANTOM,SAMANTHA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7: SCIENCE; MR. PHANTOM_

_HOMEROOM; MR. PHANTOM,DANIEL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOMEROOM; MR. PHANTOM,DANIEL_

_SHELLY-ANE CRONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JOSHUA PATES_

* * *

''So we do have more classes together." Josh commented. Then the bell rand and we all flew to Music class.


	3. Music and Break time

A/N: #3

* * *

''So we do have more classes together." Josh commented. Then the bell rand and we all flew to Music class. Music was one of my favorite subjects. We flew in and sat in our seats. I sat in the first row and so did Shelly but Josh sat in the third. Then Mrs. Skulker came out but she likes to be called Mrs. Ember. She stood up on the stage and fixed the microphone.

"Hey baby pops, we got our new mics today and are ready to present are projects!'' She said. She had long blue fire hair and let it hang off her shoulders. ''So who's first?" The whole class got silent. Almost everybody hated going up in front of everybody else except...

"Madison, you can go." One of the Preps. Madison Duluth. She pushed her glasses in and held her nose up high. Her and her little group went up on stage in there glittery outfits. We all rolled our eyes, even Mrs. Ember. Madison had light purple hair and green eyes. She pulled down her black glasses a bit and fixed her skirt. Then they sang

* * *

_WILD JESSIE J_

_If I go hard, let me tell you that it's worth it_  
_Play the right cards, I ain't afraid to work it_  
_Brush 'em right off, when they say I don't deserve it_  
_Hands on my heart, you, you keep my fire burning_

_Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name_  
_Love it when you rock me over every day_  
_When I think about it I could go insane_  
_Here we are it's beautiful, I'm blown away_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,_  
_Am I asleep? No, I'm alive_  
_I just can't believe that this is my life_  
_In my fantasy we're running wild_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,_  
_Am I asleep? No, I'm alive_  
_I just can't believe that this is my life_  
_In my fantasy we're running wild_

_When it gets rough, then the rain starts pouring_  
_I turn up the heat 'cause the drama ain't important_  
_Let 'em all talk talk, I'mma just ignore it_  
_Hands on my heart, you you keep me moving forward_

_Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name_

_[Big Sean]-Paola_  
_B.I.G. Sean Dun?. OK_  
_Today I woke up feeling like the mayor_  
_I spend about an hour looking in the mirror_  
_As I should, as much as I've been through_  
_It's a wonder, I look this damn good_  
_I'll probably make it out any situation, that you try to put me into_  
_If I swim with the piranhas it's guaranteed that Imma probably have a fish dinner_  
_I meet a young girl with a sexy shape_  
_Like Jessie J we escapade_  
_Where it's extra shape_  
_She make me want to give in not take like collection plates_  
_Whoa_  
_All these wars, bras, cars, wall to wall_  
_Was all a mirage_  
_And I could lose it all tonight_  
_Just to show the world I could do it twice_  
_This my life_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,_  
_Am I asleep? No, I'm alive_  
_I just can't believe that this is my life_  
_In my fantasy we're running wild_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,_  
_Am I asleep? No, I'm alive_  
_I just can't believe that this is my life_  
_In my fantasy we're running wild_

_Di-Di-Di-DIZZEE!_

_[Dizzee Rascal]-Madge_  
_Rass Collar Double the dollar_  
_I'm a jetsetter brother, more hits than a white collar_  
_But I can't be boxed_  
_Flow tight like Bob Marley locks,_  
_I can't be dropped_  
_I'm at the peak and I can't be touched_  
_I'm wilding out_  
_I've lost the plot_  
_I can't be stopped_  
_Pull up in a Narley Warri, buy me what?_  
_Opposite, I can't believe_  
_If I'll ever get the party what? I can't be blocked_  
_10 years plus running the game_  
_You brothers just come in the game_  
_But now I'm coming again_  
_To get the people from going dumb and insane_  
_100,000 people going bonkers in the mud and the rain_  
_Women on shoulders, tops off, shouting my name_  
_I'm all in they brain_  
_Why would I complain?_  
_I thought I was the boy in the corner_  
_But now I'm in a penthouse_  
_Now your boy is a baller_  
_I'm living_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,_  
_Am I asleep? No, I'm alive_  
_I just can't believe that this is my life_  
_In my fantasy we're running wild_

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,_  
_Am I asleep? No, I'm alive_  
_I just can't believe that this is my life_  
_In my fantasy we're running wild_

_[Outro]_  
_Wild Wild Wi-Wild_  
_Woohoooh_  
_Wild Wild Wi-Wild_  
_Woohoooh_  
_Wild Wild Wi-Wild_  
_Woohoooh_  
_Wild Wild Wi-Wild_  
_Woohoooh oh_

* * *

They weren't half bad. I liked the song, and so did everyone else. They floated off the stage and back to there seats. "Saffron and Abbie." Mrs. Ember called out. The two girls went up and Saffron got on the piano while Abbie was going to sing.

* * *

_MY IMMORTAL EVANESCENCE(slow)_

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

_...me, me, me._

* * *

That was my new favorite song right there. We all clapped as they flew off the stage. "Now... Josh, your group is up." My heart stopped. I was in that group. I SLOWLY got up on stage and grabbed the mic and my guitar. I gulped and looked over at Shelly who was right beside me with her guitar. She nodded her head and I looked to Josh who was doing the same thing but on the drums. I sighed.

* * *

_AGAIN FLYLEAF_

I love the way that your heart breaks  
With every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all will be new  
And living like it all depends on you

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you, please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied  
With face-value wisdom and happy lies  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you, please see and believe again

They don't have to understand you  
Be still  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be still, be still

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking and pouring out

Here you are down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe  
Right where I want you to be again  
I love you, please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe

* * *

We got an standing ovation. It felt pretty good as we floated back to our chairs. "Seth, your group." She said. He and his Jock buddies flew and and got ready.

* * *

_THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES FALL OUT BOY_

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only. sweeter"  
One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)

* * *

We clapped and then the bell rang for break. "Already?" Mrs. Ember said looking at her watch*sigh* we will continue this next class, now get out of here." She said as we flew out and up to our lockers. Once we got up there the halls were packed with ghosts. We made our way through and to our lockers.

"So what's next?" I ask. They check there sheets. "I have DFY with Josh." Shelly said pointing to Josh. I look at my sheet. ''I have GPA." I said kinda sad. "FOREVER ALONE!" I yelled which made them laugh a bit. We walked down the hall for a couple minuets chatting about our next classes and stuff till the bell rang and we all flew apart.

* * *

A/N; Will continue just taking a break to think.


	4. GPA and Weapon Building

A/N: #4 and Mr. Tucker took a Vacation for a bit so i will be all alone.

* * *

"So what's next?" I ask. They check there sheets. "I have DFY with Josh." Shelly said pointing to Josh. I look at my sheet. ''I have GPA." I said kinda sad. "FOREVER ALONE!" I yelled which made them laugh a bit. We walked down the hall for a couple minuets chatting about our next classes and stuff till the bell rang and we all flew apart. They flew to the smaller spare gym for the DFY. And by the way DFY and GPA stands for Defend Yourself and Ghost Power Assistance. You have to take one for two terms and i just finished my DFY so i start GPA now with Frostbite. I flew to the second smaller gym across from the first. I noticed Seth was there and I was thinking 'this will be a long two terms'. I floated in and found a seat near the front. The large abdominal snow beast known as frostbite wearing a red tie was standing in front of us.

"Hello young ghosts, i am Frostbite leader of the far frozen and this is my assistant Pandora. We will be your teachers for the last two terms. Now lets get started, can and the heat cores stand up?" About half of the class stood up. "You guys will be working with Pandora most of the time." "Heat core, follow me." Pandora said taking them into a separate part of the room. "Since the rest of you are ice cores i will teach you." He said.

''Now lets start with something simple, make a snowball." We made a soft snowball. 'Good now throw it to see how thick it is.'' We all threw it at the very small target on the wall. "Good, now try and ice ball and throw that at the target.'' We all made an ice ball and threw it. Of course I have horrible aim i missed and hit a ghost in the head. He fell to the ground and we all froze. Frostbite went over and checked him over to see how bad it was. He sighed in relief so im assuming hes alright.

''Its only a miner concussion, now I will take him to the nurse, Emily I will talk to you after class since i have a free and everybody else, practice but please, no more concussions." He said and left me with everyone staring at me. "I didn't mean to." I said. "That must have been a real hard ice ball." One ghost said. "Dude, you will be late for Mr. Plasmius's class." Another said. Crap. That teacher hates it when a ghost comes in late and always picks on them. "Great." I say.

* * *

**10 MINUETS LATER**

* * *

The bell rings and everyone leaves, except me, I sit down at Frostbites desk in one of the chairs.

"So what happened today Emily?" He asked. I shrugged. "I just have bad aim." He looked at me with one of his serious stares and it kinda creeped me out, but i stayed staring back. He finally stopped and made an ice ball. "I sensed negative energy in that ice ball of yours, is there a problem that makes you angry?" He asked. I looked at the Clock, Then the second bell went and i cursed under my breath. Then looked back at Frostbite. 'No, not that i know of." I said. He handed me a slip of blue paper. "This is from the accident that happened earlier, you need to get this signed and brought back to the office by tomorrow, you may go now." I shoved it into my pocket and started flying down the hall to Weapon building work shop which was at the end of the hallway. When i got there i stopped in front of the door, i took a deep breath and snuck in.

I quickly slide into my seat and i finally notice that Mr. Plasmius wasn't there. Then i noticed everyone was staring at me, or what was behind me. I bent my head backwards to look and saw a smirking Mr. Plasmius looking at me. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed falling out of my chair. 'Ah Miss Mac, late again i see." He said walking back to the front of the class. "Since i see you like to fly al ot, you will be tested on with our new weapons we are building today." I sat there blank, how could he do this to me? "Maybe it will teach you not to be late, right?" "Right." I responded. He got right into his lesson.

* * *

**15 MINUETS LATER**

* * *

I was standing in front of the class with ecto rope guns in everyone's hands. Even Shelly had one but i knew that 1: Shelly would never hit me and 2: She has a worse aim than i do. Then I heard Plasmius say "Go." and I shot up so quick i was faster that light. I flew around the work shot dodging and hitting back ropes. Then after a couple minuets out of the blue one hits me and i crash to the ground. Plasmiuss grabs the back of the rope and holds it up high with me caught in it. "Wonderful job Miss ...(Jerky)" I was caught by Jerky?! And I didn't think she could get worse. She will brag about this for forever. Lovely. Then the bell rang for lunch and Shelly was right behind my uniting me from the ropes. We were about to leave but Plasmius stopped us. "AH AH AH You two are going to help clean all the mess you made.'' H e said referring to the work shop. We both moaned and whispered under our breaths 'FROOTLOOP'. And of course he heard us. 'I AM NOT A FROOTLOOP!''

* * *

**10 MINUETS LATER**

* * *

We finally finished and zoomed out of there. We went up to our lockers and grabbed some cash from there. "What are you gonna get?" I asked Shelly. "Probably a steak, yum." She said rubbing her tummy. I scoffed. "Meat is so gross how can you eat that, I'm getting a salad." I said as we were walking down the stairs. She froze. "Are you gonna put some sort of steak or pork chops on it?" She asked in a worried tone. 'Probably the Lunch lady Will put some chicken on it but no steak or pork chops why." I asked. She grabbed e and shook me like a snow globe.

"YOU NEED MEAT WOMAN!" She screamed. I brushed my self off and stood in line with Shelly for the food. "We don't need meat. Meat is fat and its gross." I said. We had this argument till we got to the counter.

"Hello dearies, what can I get ya?" She asked in a kind voice. "Ill get a salad and she will get a Steak." Shelly was kinda drooling over the thought of steak. "SHELLY!" I yelled and she got out of her day dream. "Is that all for you girlies?" I nodded. "That's 5$." I handed her my money and Shelly handed her her money. We moved to the other window and waited for our food. I saw Josh in the distance and called out to him.

''JOSH GET YOUR GHOST BUTT OVER HERE!" I yelled. He heard me and came flying over. "Did you have to yell?" He asked a little annoyed as we got our food and found our normal table. "Yes, yes i did." I said taking a bite of my salad. We sat silent for a minuet till Shelly... "OHMYGAWDJASHWEHVEPOTEWWHRRRWHATHPPNDDUNDFY!" She said with her mouth full of food. I sat there trying to guess that she said. "She wants to tell me what happened in DFY?" I said. Josh looked amazed that i could understand her.

"Oh yeah, a real funny thing happened."


	5. Lunch

A/N:#5

* * *

"Oh yeah, a real funny thing happened."

* * *

DFY W/ Miss Grey

Josh POV

Okay, We made our way into Miss Grey's class to Shelly. This was our first time being in here since last term we took GPA with Frostbite. A woman came out with dark wavy hair and teal eyes. She wore a red hunting suit that said "The Huntress" on the side of it. She took a quick look around the class and then spoke.

"Alright, I'm Miss Grey but you shall not call me that" She said putting her hands on her hips. "You all shall call me The Huntress. Now lets skip past the introduction and get to the lesson." She said walking into another room. We all got up from our chairs and followed her to another part of the room. It was a smaller room with half mats covering the floor and the other half...was well... floor.

I kinda toned her out because she got really boring about safety and don't stop stuff. I took a look around at the rest of the ghost to , well I just wanted to look over. I saw the nerd ghosts talking about math or something, the jocks were pushing and shoving each other. Idiots. Shelly was actually listening to the teach and I saw Cameron and Madge making out in the corner. It was gross.

* * *

"Wait, Cameron and Madge were making OUT?!" I said exclaiming loudly. Shelly whipped her head over and gave us a funny look.

"CamromanMaphewrmakinoup?!'' She said with more steak in her mouth. I shook my head a laughed a bit. Then i looked back up at Josh.

"Can i finish?" He asked like an impatient prep. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

Well after that I looked back up at the teach. "Alright now the key is to sneak up on someone, now if someone is sneaking up on you, you need to react quick." And just after she said that Mr. Foley came up right behind her.

"Hello Vale- He didn't get to finish because The huntress gave him a good kick in the gut. As he fell backwards it felt like time was slowing down. Better not be Clockwork again. Finally he hit the mat. "Foley! You know not to sneak up on me!" She exclaimed. Mr. Foley kept his head down and searched through his pocket. She just stared at him like the rest of us did. I think he finally found what he wanted because he pulled out a little black box. A bunch of people started whispering about what was in the box. Then Mr. Foley got on one knee and grabbed The huntress's hand. She had a shocked look on her face. We all gasped as he opened the box and a shiny diamond ring was in it.

"Valerie Grey, I loved you ever since High school, Will you marry me?" She was almost on the verge of tears. "YES!YES!YES!" She was hugging him so tight he looked like he couldn't breath. "The rest of the class is a free block, I got to go get married!" She yelled as Mr. Foley carried the now Mrs. Foley bridal style out of the room. We all cheered at the free block. "We should go check on Em." Shelly said. I nodded and we phased into your class but invisible so frostbite wouldn't catch us. We saw you hit that kid in the head with an ice ball as he fell out cold. You look so scared there for a minuet. You should have seen your face. Anyway Frostbite wanted to see you after class and a bit later the bell rang so we left.

* * *

"Aww Mr. Foley got married." I said holding my hands in that 'in love' way. Shelly finally finished her steak and was in our convo.

"Remember what happened in Weapon Building.'' Shelly said. Josh started smiling his creepy little smile he had. "What happened?" He asked as they both looked at me. I took a bite of my half finished salad. "All it was was Mr. Plasmius used me as there target practice." Josh started laughing and i shot him a glare and continued eating. Finally the bell rang and we raced up to our classes.


	6. Esperanto and Art

#6 ~('W'~)

* * *

Finally the bell rang and we made our way to class. Shelly headed upstairs to Mr. Phantom's class as we went up to our lockers. "At least the days almost done." Josh says relived moving some of his green hair behind his ears. "I know, I just wanna get home and relax.'' I say grabbing my Esperanto dictionary and shutting my locker and i start walking; Josh not far behind as we ended up walking in at the same time and getting stuck in the door. A couple people started laughing as others came over and pulled us out. The bell rang and we took our seats,the seating plan looked like this. (Also characters you have heard.)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~1~~Jerky~~~~~~~3~~4 ~~~~~~~~Me~~~~ 6

~~~~~~~~~7~~8~~~~~~~~~9~~10~~~~~~~Cameron~~Josh

~~~~~~Madison~~Madge~~~~15~~16~~~~~~~~Seth~~18

~~~~~~~~~19~~20 ~~~~~~~~21

* * *

I took my seat and got out some stuff i might need. Then the teacher walked through the door. (1)"Saluton klaso." He says putting his things down on his desk. (2)"Saluton ro Foley." We all said in unison. He smiled and walked up to the front of the class. "Today, you will all ask me a question in Esperanto." We all cherred a bit. "How about... Seth, (2 half)via vico." Seth stood up.

(3)"Mi estas forta?" Mr. Foley chuckled a bit.

(4)"tre forta seth, Jerky via vico." She stood up.

(5)"ĉu vi ŝatas viandon?" He smiled big and had Foley-in-his-fantasies look.

(6)"i love viandon! ĝi estas bongustega!" He almost screamed.

(7)"bedaŭras, Josh via vico." Oh. Josh was always really bad at this, and Mr. Foley knew it.

(8)"uh .. kiom estas la kapro?" We all started to laugh. "I think you mean (8 HALF) 'vi havas' but li bonfaris dankon pro demandi." Josh sat down embarrassed by that. I still was giggling.

(9)"Emily, via vico." I stood up and brushed some hair out of my face.

(10)"Mr Foley, estas vere, ke vi proponis al Miss Grey?" The class fell silent. Mr. Foley looked up at me with a surprised look. Then a smile appered on his face.

(11)"Kie vi aŭdis tion? via ne en ŝia klaso." (12)"Iom Birdie diris al mi,." I sat down and he called but the next person. This went on for about ten minuets till the last person sat down.(13) "Now, Ripeti post mi, fantomo."

"fantomo." We all repeated.

"fantomo."

"fantomo."

"fantomo."

"fantomo."

"fantomo."

(14)"zono."

"zono"

"zono"

"zono"

"zono"

"zono"

He gave us a little clap.(15)"mirinda, nun diras fantomo zono."

"fantomo zono."

"fantomo zono."

"fantomo zono. "He looked at the clock then back at us. "Next class you guys have a test on the greeting, colors and weather." We all groaned. Then the bell rand and we floated to our next class.

"Hey Josh, wanna come over after school to help me study, even tho it would be helping you more." I said which made Josh chuckle a little. "You know me so well you know what classes i suck at." I smiled at that. He's been my best friend since about the dawn of time (first grade). "Is it okay with your mom?" "Probably yeah, Im gonna talk to Shelly about it during Art." He stopped at the doorway of his next class. "Better not be late." He yelled to me as i flew down the hall. "Fat chance, see ya.'' I waved and we waved back walking into his class. I zoomed down the hall to the art room which was downstairs and got in my seat just as the bell rang. Shelly and I sat in the middle of the second row.

The teacher came out of the storage room and stood at the front of the class. Mrs. Phantom or as we call her, Mrs. Manson. She had black hair like Shelly's but longer, green eyes and she wore goth make up which looked really cool. "Hey class, today you need to finish your ink masterpieces and hand them in at the end of class." She put the folder full of our work at the front of the room for us to grab. Shelly went up to get hers and I stayed for a minuet to get my colors and music. I got all my stuff out and Shelly came back with her paper and mine.

"Thanks bro." She hands me my paper and sits down. "Hey can you come over after school to help me and Josh study?" (Shelly is like a master at Esperanto.) "Dude, I would love to but my family is coming into the zone and my mother said i must be home." She said in her mothers voice. i laughed a bit. "Damn, that sucks." I will admit that i was sad that Shelly couldn't come. I put in my headphones and put my playlist and started drawing.

_DISAPPEAR EVANESCENCE_

_Hollow, like you don't remember me_  
_Underneath everything I guess I always dreamed_  
_That I would be the one to take you away_  
_From all this wasted pain_  
_But I can't save you from yourself_

_Don't you want to feel?_  
_Don't you want to live your life?_  
_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_  
_Holding you down until you're frozen_  
_I can't let you fall apart_

_You don't even know what you've done to me_  
_But I would be the one to take you away_  
_From all this wasted pain_  
_If you could just awaken_

_Don't you want to feel?_  
_Don't you want to live your life?_  
_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_  
_Holding you down until you're all a- _The teacher started talking about something so i paused my music and listened. "My homeroom, you need to bring blah blah blah." I played my music again cuz she was just talking ti her homeroom kids.

_All alone and drowning in your past_  
_Take it back, take it back_  
_I still believe you can_

_Don't you want to feel?_  
_Don't you want to live your life?_  
_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_  
_I can't go on pretending_  
_So give me something real_  
_No one in your way but you_  
_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_  
_Holding you down til you disappear_

_EVERYBODY'S FOOL_

_Perfect by nature._  
_Icons of self-indulgence._  
_Just what we all need,_  
_More lies about a world that..._

_...never was and never will be._  
_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_  
_You know you've got everybody fooled._

_Look, here she comes now._  
_Bow down and stare in wonder._  
_Oh, how we love you._  
_No flaws when you're pretending._

_But now I know she..._

_...never was and never will be._  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me._  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_  
_Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

_I know the truth now,_  
_I know who you are,_  
_And I don't love you anymore._

_It never was and never will be._  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me._  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_never was and never will be._  
_You're not real and you can't save me._  
_Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

Shelly tapped me on the shoulder. I took out my headphones and looked at her. "Sorry i can't come over." "It's okay, how much longer of class is there?" Shelly looked at her watch. "10 minuets left."

******_TEN MINUETS LATER_**

The bell rang telling us it was homeroom. For some reason I had a feeling something weird was going to happen.

* * *

**1: hello class**

**2: hello Mr. Foley**

**2 HALF: your turn**

**3: am i strong**

**4: very strong seth, jerky your turn**

**5: do you like meat?**

**6: ****i love meat! it is ****delicious**

**7: sorry, josh your turn**

**8: uh.. how much is the goat?**

**8 HALF: i think you mean 'do you have' but they are cheap, thanks for asking**

**9: emily, your turn**

**10: Mr. Foley, is it true you proposed to Miss. Grey?**

**11: Where did you hear that? your not in her class**

**12: a little bride told me**

**13: now, repeat after me, ghost**

**14: zone**

**15: wonderful, now sat ghost zone**


End file.
